


Lazy Afternoon

by agentofskyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Battleship, F/M, lazy afternoon in the bus, non-HYDRA verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward were sitting on the couches at the lounge waiting for the other teammates to come back from the HUB in the laziest afternoon she ever had. He was reading a book and she was reading a magazine article on her tablet.</p><p>"Ward." Skye said looking at him.</p><p>"What?" He asked looking up from his book.</p><p>"What do you think of playing battleship? I'm bored."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote that this afternoon, since I really don't want to watch Netherlands vs. Brazil right now, so... Hope you enjoy it.

Skye and Ward were sitting on the couches at the lounge waiting for the other teammates to come back from the HUB in the laziest afternoon she ever had. He was reading a book and she was reading a magazine article on her tablet.

"Ward." Skye said looking at him.

"What?" He asked looking up from his book.

"What do you think of playing battleship? I'm bored."

"I'm reading, Skye. And by what I tought, so were you."

"Yeah, but now I wanna see you lose on battleship."

"Skye. I'm busy." Ward said as she stood up from her place on the couch and sat next to him.

"Come on! Please, just one time!" She said getting closer to him.

"No." he said as she got more and more closer to him.

"Please?" She pouted.

"No." He said "I'm busy. I really want to finish this book, okay?"

At that Skye didn't had a choice but to do what he hated most. She jumped on his lap and tickled his ear.

"S-Skye!" Ward said between laughs, "Stop it!"

"Only when you say you want to play battleship."

"That's n-not fair, rookie." He said holding her so she wouldn't fall from his lap.

"Life isn't fair, robot." She said.

Before she knew it he was tickling her ribs too and they were both laughing until Skye fell from Ward's lap on to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Ward said as he helped her get up.

"Battleship?" She said smiling to him, suddenly realising how close they were.

"Yeah, let's play battleship." Ward said looking in Skye's eyes. The eyes that he could swear that always took his breath away.

* * *

"Here we go." Skye said. "Ready to lose?"

"What makes you think I'm losing?"

"Uh, the fact that you always lose to me." Skye answered laughing.

"Maybe I let you win."

"All the thirty times we played battleship since I got to the bus?" Skye said and Ward laughed. Skye smiled at his laugh. For her it was the most perfect laugh in the world.

"So, no, I admit. You always win." Ward sighed.

"Let's start this!" Skye said.

Soon after they started playing the game, Ward realised that he had lost it.

"Say it. Come on, say it."

"You sunk my battleship. Again." He sighed defeated.

"Ha!" Skye said smiling. "Like I said before, I always win."

"Yeah, you do." Ward said before getting up and getting the box and packing the game.

"No more?"

"No." Ward said.

"Wanna play something else?"

"No. I'm actually hungry. I'm going to make a sandwich. Want one too?" He asked her.

"Sure." Skye said. "I pack and you cook."

* * *

When Ward was in the kitchen making their sandwiches he felt a hand holding him from behind.

"What are you puting on the sandwiches?" Skye asked still holding him.

"The usual. Cheese, cabbage, do you want chicken?" He said not even caring to make her let go of him.

"Yeah. Are you making chicken sandwich for you too?"

Ward muttered a yes before walking to the oven with Skye still behind him. "Why are you behind me?"

"Because I want to see what you are doing." Skye answered. "I want to learn."

"Then you should stay by my side, not behind me." He said holding her next to him, giving her a side hug while he got the chicken out of the pan.

Before they both knew what was happening, their faces were inches closer and suddenly Ward kissed her.

"I'm sorry." he said before letting her go of his grip. "I shouldn't have."

"Not even if I said that I like you too?" Skye said before kissing him.

"Then, I would said that I should have done it sooner."

"Yeah. You should have. " She said.

"Too late?" he asked holding her to him.

"Never." She said before getting their sandwiches and walking to him back to the couch where the both sat together watching a movie for the rest of the afternoon.

 

 


End file.
